


【MOONSUN】夏娃与蛇

by HEAVEN_J



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEAVEN_J/pseuds/HEAVEN_J
Summary: “她在这一瞬间成为了鹿。”
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 24





	【MOONSUN】夏娃与蛇

1.

金容仙是女人。

万物的父将她从男人的胸肋里取出来。剔掉所有的凝重与污秽，造成女人。

所以她是轻盈的，干净的，美好的。她的长发乌黑亮丽，脸颊光泽饱满。眼是闪的太阳，唇是绽放的花。她的乳房圆润挺翘，双腿纤长有力。窄细的腰身线条流畅，指尖是健康的粉红色。

她问父，在这世界的园中，她应当如何做一个女人。 

万物的父垂眸看着他的孩子，目光平和慈爱。手抚在她的发顶说，去做任何事。任何你能做的事。任何你想做的事。

只有一件事除外。

父引领着她的视线去看园最中央的那颗树。

千万不能吃那颗树上红色的果子。你可以饮泉水雨露，食用所有草果，但绝不可以吃那颗树上的果子。

金容仙点头。她如此敬重万物的父，不问缘由就可以接受他的安排。

父抚摸她的脸颊。去吧，这是你的世界，是属于你的园。

2.

金容仙在园里遇见狮子。睡在开着粉红色花的树下面。花瓣落在狮子的身上，铺在她棕色的皮毛上。

女人走过去靠在狮子的肚子上，团起身子蹭着狮子肚子上软软的毛发。

狮子用尾尖的毛搔弄金容仙的身体。金容仙被弄得痒了，在狮子的怀抱里打着滚躲避。狮子抬起前爪轻轻地按住她，收起爪子只拿柔软的掌面接触女人的皮肤。金容仙抖着身体笑，笑得好大声。

粉色的花瓣飘到她的鼻尖，她皱着鼻子打了个喷嚏。

狮子跟着她打了个响鼻。

她搂着狮子的脑袋，更加大声地笑起来。

她觉得心里满满的都是软软的感觉。很多的云朵浮在她的胸口里面。贴在那条由万物的父洗净的肋骨上。

这是什么？金容仙埋在狮子的毛发里问她。

狮子舔了舔她的后背，回答说，这是快乐。

3.

狮子托金容仙把一朵最大的花瓣带给鹿。

鹿正站在溪的旁边。溪水清澈地完全映照出岸上的一切。她垂下头颅摇晃水中自己的倒影。她的眼睛比溪水更加澄澈。

金容仙把花瓣放在鹿的耳朵旁边。抱着鹿的脖子轻轻地把脸靠上去，告诉她花瓣的来历。

鹿的耳朵抖了抖，眼睛里流出透明的液体。

金容仙认得这是什么。从眼睛里流出来的液体是眼泪。流泪是因为难过。

她有些迷惑，摸了摸鹿的耳朵问她，你为什么难过？

鹿摇着头，说我没有难过，我很快乐。

快乐怎么会流眼泪？金容仙皱着眉。她刚刚才跟狮子学了什么是快乐，云朵充斥着身体的感觉并不会让她想流泪。

鹿歪头想了想，回答道，快乐太多的时候，就会流眼泪。

金容仙似懂非懂，又问，那你为什么快乐？

那朵花瓣从鹿的耳朵边掉了下来，鹿低下头小心地将它衔起来，放在金容仙的发鬓上。回答道，因为狮子只能是狮子，却总想成为鹿。

是吗？金容仙说。世界的园里刮起风，她伸手按住发边的花瓣。

但你是女人。鹿又说。你可以做狮子，也可以做鹿。你可以做所有的你想成为的东西。

金容仙便笑起来，捧着鹿的脑袋，用自己的鼻尖蹭了蹭鹿湿漉漉的鼻头。

4.

蛇住在离园中央的树很近的山丘上。

一整个山丘上，只住了这一条蛇。

金容仙第一次看到蛇的时候吓了一跳——因为蛇居然长得像是一个女人。她有晚霞颜色的头发，明亮的眼睛和纤细的身体。等她靠近，金容仙才意识到她不是女人。即便她的上身长得同女人一模一样，下身却仍然是蛇。她贴到金容仙的眼前，眼眶里一瞬间闪过金色的竖瞳。

金容仙问，你是蛇，对么？

没错。蛇回答。又笑着道，但你可以叫我星。

这是你的名字。

没错，这是我的名字。

金容仙快乐地眨着眼睛。我是女人。但我也有名字。

是吗？蛇挑着眉毛，你的名字是什么？

金容仙。女人于是愉快地回答。云朵又浮了起来。金容仙感到新鲜的满足，这是她第一次在园里跟别人交换姓名。

那么我就叫你容。蛇看起来也很愉快。

5.

跟蛇在一起的时候金容仙总是很快乐。蛇会用最特别的方式叫她。不是女人，甚至不是金容仙，而是容。

而金容仙也用蛇的名字喊她。很大声地叫星。单单只是呼唤名字就好像是拥有共同的秘密。

女人和蛇一起在园里穿梭，爬上每棵树，跳进每条河流，越过每个山丘。

金容仙觉得所有代表快乐的云朵都藏在蛇的眼睛里。只要她看着自己，快乐就那么得浓密。

她们偶尔看见狮子和鹿。

狮子跨过了那条溪水来到鹿的身边，带着新开的粉红色的花朵。

金容仙相信她们也很快乐。

她们有时也看见男人。男人总跟狗在一起，呆在离中央的树很远的地方。金容仙并不同他说话。男人看起来很沉重，他的身上肯定没有云朵。

她以为她可以永远跟蛇一起感受园里的快乐。

但她却渐渐发现蛇看着她的眼神变得很深。她偶尔会突然地沉默下来，用尾巴缠住金容仙的脚踝，鳞片蹭着女人娇嫩的皮肤，嘴巴闭得紧紧的，金色的竖瞳一闪一闪。

金容仙问她，星，你怎么了？

蛇扭过头仔细地看着她的脸，又遥遥地望向中央的树。最后道，我不能告诉你。

为什么？金容仙问道。她有些难过，她以为自己跟蛇之间绝不会有隐瞒。

……倘若我告诉你，就是罪。蛇说道。

罪？什么是罪？

罪是不好的东西。是比难过还要不好的东西。蛇只是摇着头。

金容仙被吓到了。她以为世界上最吓人的就是难过。怎么居然还有罪？

但她还要问。要是罪是比难过还要不好的东西，怎么可以只让蛇一个人知道？

你告诉我，我可以跟你一起拿着罪。她凑上去牵着蛇的手。

蛇叹了口气，用尾巴把她缠得更紧。就算我告诉你，你也不明白的。

那你解释给我听！金容仙有些着急。蛇看起来好难过。罪到底是什么？

蛇沉默了一会儿，接着转过身，抵着金容仙的额头。

罪是爱。

蛇说道。容，我爱你，你明白什么是爱吗？

金容仙愣住了。

蛇的眼睛里有眼泪。但她看起来没有刚才那么难过了。鹿说过快乐也会流泪。蛇现在是快乐的吗？

……我不明白。女人回答道。她意识到这个答案会让蛇失望，便赶紧追问，但你可以教我啊。什么是爱？星？爱是什么？

蛇抿了抿嘴唇。道，爱……爱是比快乐还要好的东西。

金容仙听不明白——为什么爱是罪，却又是快乐？快乐的东西为什么又会难过？她歪着头，迷惑地看着蛇。

蛇捏了捏女人的手指，像是下定决心一样地开口道。

如果。如果你真的想知道什么是爱的话。你就去摘一颗园中央那棵树上的红果子。

金容仙诧异地睁大眼睛。

蛇望着她眼睛的深处，接着道，只要你吃了那颗果子，你就会懂得爱是什么东西了。

6.

金容仙如此敬重万物的父，不问缘由地遵守着他的禁令。

但她却正在爬上中央的树，伸手去摘红色的果子。

她不愿意蛇的眼睛里失去云朵。她不愿意自己对蛇说的一切懵懵懂懂。

她抱着果子跳下树，笑着冲蛇挥了挥手。

星，我很快就会明白你说的一切。

蛇只是游过来，用尾巴缠住了她的脚踝。

金容仙咬了一口红色的果子。好甜。甜腻腻的汁液流进她的肚子里。

她扭头看向蛇。她一下子明白了金色的竖瞳是为了什么而闪烁。

蛇伸手抱住她，轻轻地吻住了她的嘴唇。

金容仙觉得身体里面有什么东西紧紧地贴着那根肋骨在跳动。它跳得好用力，用力到她甚至觉得很痛。

蛇抱着她的双臂收得好紧好紧。

那股疼痛里却又升腾起前所未有过多的云朵，一片一片地舒展开来。好像很难过，但又那么那么快乐。

原来这就是爱。

金容仙也同样抱着蛇，在她的耳边说道，星，我爱你。

7.

世界的园暗了下来。

所有的树，河流，山丘，都在一瞬间消失了。

金容仙的怀抱也在这个瞬间空了。

只有一条蛇缠在她的手臂上，朝着她的脖子埋下了毒牙。

眼泪从金容仙的眼睛里流了出来。

她在这一瞬间成为了鹿。

8.

被万物的父洗净的肋骨重新掉进了泥里。

她被一层一层地裹起来，沉甸甸地躺在那里。

她的身边是一条僵直了的蛇的尸体。

她作为世界的女人降生，却作为蛇的爱人死去。

为了全世界唯一一个喊她的名字的人而死去。

fin.


End file.
